darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is a very skillful man who sells the Max cape. He runs around eastern Varrock performing different skills. He wears a Max Cape and hood, Malevolent cuirass (shadow), Malevolent greaves (shadow), Razorback gauntlets, Emberkeen boots and a hydrix amulet (although the original news post said he was updated with an amulet of souls, this was incorrect). His combat level is 138, the highest possible for any player. Max does multiple things which include casting High Level Alchemy, smithing at Horvik's shop, firemaking and cooking just outside Horvik's shop, spinning clay at the potter's wheels east of Aubury, woodcutting at the Varrock tree patch. He then runs to the Varrock east bank where he either fletches or casts some spells and uses a pestle and mortar. He runs around each of these locations because he is an avid skiller, but when you do manage to catch up to him he will happily sell you a Max Cape for 2,574,000 coins (99,000 x 26 skills) if you have level 99 in every skill. If a player talks about his cape but do not reach the requirements for it, the 99s still needed will be listed in the chatbox. Just like a player, he has a follow option and a trade option. However, instead of a "Req assist" he has examine. When you trade with Max, although he will accept your request to trade, he will not offer any items nor accept any items and will eventually decline the trade. Divination With the release of the Divination skill, Max lost his cape and could be found training divination in the wisp colonies around the world, now wearing a TokHaar-Kal-Ket, a pair of Drygore longswords and a Veteran hood (10 year). His examine was also changed to "He's out to master Divination now!". Max levelled up as he trained the skill , moving to different spots as he did so. Each world's Max was independent of the others', and thus he could not be found in the same spot on every world. At 10:12 UTC on 30 August 2013, Max achieved level 99, and the message " " appeared in the chatbox. New Varrock During the Dimension of Disaster, he can be found in the East New Varrock Bank. In this world, Max is apparently not maxed out of his skills, and is level 3 rather than 138. He is wearing the default outfit and wears to what appears to be the Max hood, however, the gem is uncharged. He doesn't wear his cape due to him being at default stats. Players cannot trade or follow him in this dimension, and he never moves. He will only say "Gaiiiiiins..." Max's activities Max firemaking.png|Max firemaking Max fletching.png|Max fletching Max smithing.png|Max smithing Max crafting.png|Max crafting Max herblore.png|Max making potions Max alching.png|Max alchemising Max woodcutting.png|Max woodcutting Max cooking.png|Max cooking Max training Divination.png|Max divining Trivia *Max has a Trade option, although when clicking on it, the "Sending trade request." message appears in the game tab, not trade. *His name is a play on how all of his skills are "maxed". *If you light a fire where he usually lights his, he will train cooking on your fire instead of lighting his own. *He appears to wield his Inferno Adze when running, though it is invisible. *In the BTS Video for The Death of Chivalry, during the Battle of Lumbridge news section near the end, the news box says that Max broke into the Jagex HQ and trained Divination on the test servers. *Despite not having 99 in all skills after the release of Divination, Max still wore his hood even though he should technically be unable to, as according to Mod Chris L, "He's pro" . This was fixed on 29 August 2013, Max now wears the Veteran hood (10 year). One day after, however, Max got 99 Divination and would've been able to wear them again. *When training Divination at the rifts, Max's combat level is displayed despite his weapons being sheathed. The sheathed weapons should cause a player's Total Level to display, not the combat. *Max training Divination was coded by Mod Chris L during his lunch break . *When passing from Varrock East Bank to the pottery room, and a shooting star happens to be in the way, Max will teleport to the doorway of the pottery room. This proves that if Max is stuck, he will teleport to the next area. *Max will open the door of the pottery room if it's closed. This is a rare, and perhaps unique, ability for an NPC. *According to Elen Anterth, Max occasionally visits Prifddinas, although he doesn't seem to relax and rarely visits the Max Guild. *It was possible to engage Max in combat during the first Evolution of Combat beta. He would fight with a chaotic maul. *Before an update on 7 September 2015, Max used to wear a Torva platebody, Torva platelegs, Culinaromancer's gloves 10 and Steadfast boots. References Category:Varrock Category:Capes of Distinction